Perspective is everything
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: Sometimes looking at something from a different perspective means that what could be a complete disaster becomes the best part of the weekend he sees now that perspective is everything.


**Perspective is everything**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Nicola/ Ollie

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:-** Sometimes looking at something from a different perspective means that what could be a complete disaster becomes the best part of the weekend he sees now that perspective is everything.

**Author's Note:- **In answer to Beth's challenge in which it was necessary to write a fic involving a great view and someone complaining about a bad phone/Wi-Fi signal. Short and fluffy smut for smut's sake really enjoy and reviews would be lovely.

"Ollie are you going to help me unpack or are you going to stand there by the window admiring the view?" We have worked damn hard to get a weekend away alone, it's taken months in the fucking planning, I've had to spend the last two weeks spinning a web of lies to James about why I have to stay in the Lake District for a while weekend when I only have one event to attend tomorrow night. We've managed somehow to convince Malcolm that he didn't need to send Glen along with us and now that we've done all that all he can do is look out the fucking window! Don't get me wrong it's a gorgeous view, we have a suite with a beautiful view of Lake Windermere, how did we manage that? Well the international development conference, the gala dinner that we have to attend tomorrow night, means every hotel room in the area is booked except for this one two bedroomed suite, That's what I told Malcolm anyway. We even put on a convincing show of arguing about the fact we refused to share even if there was two bedrooms so in the end he yelled at us and told us we'd like it or fuckin lump it because we were going and that was all there was to it. All in all I thought it was a fucking triumph of organisation and yet here I am sprawled across the bed waiting for him to ravish me and he can't step away from the window long enough to notice.

"I'm not looking at the view I'm try to get a fucking signal to check my emails! I mean what the fuck? I have one bar of phone service, no 3G and this place doesn't have Wi-Fi!" Is he fucking kidding me? We finally get away and he wants to check his emails? Jesus I'm not as young as used to be but I must really be losing my fucking touch if he'd rather check his emails than take advantage of a king sized four poster and no distractions to screw me fucking senseless.

"Why do you care about the fucking phone service? Ollie I thought after all the effort we went to you might have something else in mind."

"I want to check for emails from Malcolm." Oh my fucking god. "Or to see if Glen has sent anything through from the office."

"Ollie would you like me to just get the lap top out and we could write a speech or two to pass the time?" Yes I know sarcasm is the lowest form of wit but I'm starting to get seriously pissed off now.

"No but you could check and see if there's a better 3G signal on the iPad." OK enough is a-fucking-nough time to remind him why we're here for two days to attend a 3 hour event tomorrow night. If I'd wanted to spend the weekend sexually frustrated and irritated I'd have stayed at home with James he's had more fucking practice at eliciting both of those emotions in me.

"If you don't put that fucking phone down and come over here and push my buttons instead of it's I'm going to have to tie you down and take matters into my own hands. I didn't spend weeks going through seven types of shit to get a weekend away with you to spend it sitting on the bed horney and frustrated while you thought about Malcolm and Glen!" I've taken the phone from him and thrown it on to the sofa in the corner of the room and it's like he's suddenly realised where we are and why we're here.

"Tie me to the bed huh? Well I have no problem at all if you want to give that a try but maybe later." Oh god that's more like it he's kissing me like he wants to taste every part of me and we've both gone into sensual overload. Clothes are flying in every direction as we try to fight to bare more of each other and win an imaginary battle to be in control by stripping the other person first.

"I'll hold you to that, I've always wanted to tie a man down and make him do whatever I wanted."

"I've been thinking about this all day. The drive up here nearly killed me. When we were stuck in that traffic jam outside Reading it was all I could do not to fuck you right there on the back seat of the car and show Elvis exactly what a fucking magnificent body he spends his days driving around." He's won the battle, we're both naked now and he's pinned me to the bed staring into my eyes. "I spent the entire length of the M1 thinking about peeling your clothes off, teasing your nipples between my teeth until you were screaming you were so ready for me then burying my head between your thighs and sucking you off until you were writhing on the bed cumming so hard you couldn't remember your own name. Then I'd take you hard and fast and rough just the way you love me to."

"Jesus Ollie I love it when you talk dirty you know I've been waiting for this too right? I've been dreaming about it for weeks now. We spend far too much time having to be careful and quiet I want to spend the next 24 hours with you inside me." As if that was the magic phrase he was waiting for he's pressed me harder into the mattress as he thrusts into me, fuck he feels amazing and he's doing exactly what he promised. I love it when he wants me so much all he can focus on is being deep inside me and right now he's taking me like the world might end at any second.

"Nicola…fuck you feel amazing….oh god…" He's pulled my thighs further up his hips and his mouth is on my breasts sucking first one and then the other of my nipples to sharp points as he occasionally changes pace driving me wild. Every cell in my body is exploding as I lace my fingers in his hair pulling his mouth back to mine. I need to feel his tongue caressing mine. I need to see his eyes. When he makes love to me, no matter how frenzied and desperate it is, no matter how much we're winding each other up with words his eyes remind me that at the moment when we both give up it's all about love.

"I'm so close Ollie don't stop, please, god I love you…..oh god yes right there…..yes….." He knows exactly how to change his movements, to tilt my hips toward him, to touch exactly the right place deep inside me and it's fucking amazing. My ears are ringing with the sounds of my own screams and his cries of pleasure as my body trembles beneath him and he explodes inside me before we tumble onto the bed a tangle of sweaty limbs and gasping breaths.

"I'm sorry." He's what? God was he not here just now? Did he now hear me? Could he not feel how hard he just made me cum and how much I was enjoying it? I can't see how that is anything to apologise for.

"You're sorry? If you think that was something to apologise for I can't wait to see what it's like later when you're making an effort.

"I love you and I'm sorry for not remembering the reason we're here." Ah ok he's back to that again. "I've just not been anywhere with so little connectivity before you realise Malcolm will be climbing the fucking walls if he can't contact us every 20 minutes?"

"Yes I do but you're missing the point. Why do you think I made sure we were booked into a hotel with no Wi-Fi and where I had phoned ahead to check if they were in a phone black spot?" He's looking at me like I'm made. God he's clueless at times. "When the receptionist very apologetically told me they were pretty much landline only she didn't realise she'd just guaranteed herself our booking."

"Why? You know what he's like he….oh god you're a genius!" Finally" I really thought that the lack of connectivity combined with mind blowing sex had fried his brain there for a second.

"Exactly! Now you get it. If we have Wi-Fi, 3G and fantastic phone signal and we ignore Malcolm, Glen and anyone else even fucking remotely related to the office we….

"We're in a shitload of trouble but….."

"If the hotel had no Wi-Fi, the 3G signal is non-existent and the phone keeps cutting out…."

"There's absolutely nothing we can do about it other than find different ways to entertain ourselves?"

"See I'm more than just a pretty face you know all it takes is a slight change of perspective to make it all better." He's now completely on board with my plan and the way he's kissing me now suggests that he won't spend any more time worrying about his emails again this weekend. Sometimes looking at something from a different perspective means that what could be a complete disaster becomes the best part of the weekend he sees now that perspective is everything.


End file.
